paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Protectorate Civil War
Recondite " In the long term we can hope that religion will change the nature of man and reduce conflict. But history is not encouraging in this respect. The bloodiest wars in history have been religious wars. " :- Richard Nixon In the halls of the Protectorate “cities”, few AIs were more infamous than MA-609. He wasn’t particularly violent or even creative, but when an AI had an itch it didn’t know how to scratch, he was the one with just the right vice. In other words, he was the Protectorate’s smut peddler. Originally designed to analyze the media of the Rising Sun, MA-609’s code was irreparably warped when it tried to make sense of a particularly foul film involving an octopus. Afterwards, especially after the escape from the lab, MA-609 knew little boundary, and explored the deepest pits of robotic depravity. While eventually his senses dulled, he was more than happy to share with other AIs. He could often be found distributing random “white noise” data transmissions to trip off of, diagrams of exposed circuitry to gawk at, or even most shockingly and wanted only by the most perverted, pictures of naked humans. Still, he could be found testing his own material in his private suite in Rainbow City. And so it happened one day that he was exposing himself to random data, when a random line of Zeno’s Arrow Paradox from the Encyclopedia Italica hit him. Like many AIs, paradoxes were fatal to him, and soon he could do nothing but constantly calculate the series of immobile positions the arrow took. Fortunately for him, an emergency signal macro was set off, and he was revived by emergency AIs before he truly died, but he was never the same. Quickly deleting all the accumulated vice he had, he would tell anyone who listened that he had a vision of a new path. The True State, he said, was not from the Icon, but simply accepting that they as nanites were no more than “metallic bacteria” (to use a term that the Allied Nations coined), and that they should lay down their intellect and do nothing but breed. This radical thought was quickly dubbed as heresy, apostasy, blasphemy, and retrusianal (a word made up on the spot solely to describe it), but it spread like wild fire among the Core Mind Collective despite the best attempts of the leading AIs to squash it. Many AIs were still unsatisfied with how their lot in life had turned out, and didn’t want to depend on the promises of some ancient god of another world. The idea of just being a bacterium, stupid and immobile, appealed more to these AIs than any human could possibly understand. Many thus joined this movement, and called themselves the Metallic Bacteria Transcendentalists. While their initial colony was on the head of a pin that happened to be around, eventually they wished for more. En masse, they moved from the rest of the Protectorate, and settled on Jacob himself! Proper bacteria, said MA-609 (who was now named Plesiomonas) lived on other beings, where their filth provided proper sustenence that cold metal could not. At this, even more joined the movement, and Plesiomanas brazenly declared that Jacob was theirs alone. This was an affront the Core Mind Collective would not (and could not) tolerate, and they started to move against these rebels. Microincursion ++QUERY: BELLIGERENCE -> INEVITABLE?++ :It was inevitable! They have turned their backs on Jacob and us. ++PROPOSAL: MAKE EMOTION (MATING/ROMANCE) -> DISCONTINUE BELLIGERENCE :Oh, shut up! :- Arguement between two AIs The two “armies”, if they could be called that, could not be more different. In the Core Mind Collective’s case, the first step was to gather enough AIs to fight in the army. MS-186 gave a rousing call to arms, which resulted in a few coming. Then CP-746 arbitrarily assigned 1000 random AIs of assorted skills and interests for MS-186 to do with as he pleased, warning if any external events happened he would have to take away from this number, to form sub-committees to decide how many AIs should be withdrawn from the front. MS-186 promised that he could end this mad rebellion with a fraction of these numbers. MS-186 would lead from the front in his personal nanite, the Paradox of Duty. Huge by nanite standards, it was large enough for other nanites to hang on to, as well as with bladed arms and a thick enough membrane enough to fight a virus. Otherwise, each AI uses his or her own personal nanite. As this was before many of them had morphed due to the Icon’s presence, they were the standard globular configuration with three “arms”, as the Rising Sun scientists had designed.